


Theon Greyjoy 5 +1

by thatwriterjenni



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Christmas, Christmas Party, Eggnog, Flirting, Modern AU, Picking Up, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: The 5 people who rejected Theon Greyjoy's drunken pick-up lines and the 1 person who did not. For my secret santa Bella!





	

1: Sansa Stark

When he finished his first glass of eggnog he thought about how pretty her hair looked, how bright the red shone through the twinkling lights that decorated the party. With the next drink came the realization that her festive outside was beautiful. It took a few more drinks before he finally had the courage to walk up to her. He had a million beautifully articulated things racing through his mind as he made his way up.

Still he stumbled as he walked up to Sansa and ended up spilling his drink all over her ugly christmas sweater. “Shit- fuck let me get that.” He slurred out, patting at her chest without any sort of towel to actually clean it up with.

“Theon! Theon cut it out you idiot.” Sansa told him as she pulled away. Jeyne moved between them and started to dab away the stain from her friends top.

“I- I’m so sorry Sansa.” Theon told her, trying to figure out how to say the words he wanted to say. “I did not mean to touch your boobs- well not until we had a date. When do you want to go on a date?” He asked with a sly smile.

“When do I-” Sansa asked before letting out an annoyed sound. She tossed one of the crumpled up napkins at Theon before she drags Jeyne to the kitchen to clean off her sweater.

“Okay I’ll call you later and we can make plans.” Theon assured her as he watched her leave. He sipped a bit from his glass before giving himself a pat on the back. “Ya did good Theon.”

In fact he felt that he had done so good that he would go to hit on other girls. He was feeling on his game so he could get a few dates tonight. In the morning he would be proud of himself for getting so much done in one night.

2: Asha

The girl was not the prettiest but she had to be pretty when he woke up right? He was sure that girls were prettier when he were sober he swore he had heard something said like that. Still he walked up to where the girl sat with some pretty silver haired girl in her lap. They seemed to be cozy enough but perhaps they could use a third person there to talk to them. He leaned against the couch and smiled at the brunette.

“Has anyone told you that you are so gorgeous?”

“How drunk are you Theon?” Asha asked with a raised brow.

“Wait how did you already know my name?” Theon asked, scrunching his brows together as he tried to figure out how she could know that.  
“Fucks sake I’m your sister you idiot. Don’t you remember? We drove here together?” Asha asked him before rubbing her temples.

“Oh hey I have a sister!” Theon told the girl. “She looks kind of like you.”

“She looks like me because I am your sister.” Asha explained to him.

“Oh shit well then I guess you wouldn’t want to go fool around at my place then?” Theon asked her before shooting her a smile.

“No I would not like to fool around with you can you go bother someone else?” Asha told him before motioning him to leave.

“Ugh fine I will go bother someone else.”

 

3: Daenerys 

Theon turned to look away from Asha to the girl in her lap. He gave her a charming smile before running a hand through his hair. “So-”

Before he could even finish Daenerys interrupted him. “No.”

“You didn’t even know what I was-” Still Theon was interrupted by Daenerys again.

“Goodbye Theon.” Daenerys told him before she leaned back him and whispered something to Asha. As the two continued whispering things and laughing Theon sulked away.

4: Margaery

Theon made his way over to the table with various Christmas snacks and eggnog. As he sloppily ladled in another glass of the drink he let out an audible sigh. He scooped up a cookie a sugar cookie and jammed it into his mouth.

“What’s wrong Theon?” An all too familiar voice asked as she walked up.

Theon turned to look and most of the cookie fell out of his mouth onto the ground. Margaery Tyrell. He had always thought Margaery was pretty but she had also been Robb’s girlfriend for as long as he could remember.

“Oh um- you’re just making a mess aren’t you?” Margaery asked as she took a step away from the mess of cookie that had dropped from his mouth.

“You’re very pretty.” Theon told her.  
“Oh well thank you very much I try.” Margaery spoke with an awkward smile.

“I like your dress too.” Theon told her before motioning to the sweater dress she had put on. “But you know it’s an ugly sweater party not a sexy sweater dress party.”

“Wow okay well- oh what’s that I think I hear Robb calling for me. Be right there babe!” Margaery called out. She took a few cookies off the table before she headed away from Theon.

“Wait I thought Robb was out getting ice-” Theon asked before watching her go. He let out a dreamy sound. “Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave.”

 

5: Jon

Theon got another cookie and headed down one of the hallrooms of the Stark home where the party was being held. As he was walking he saw Jon sitting on his bed. He had no doubt been facetiming that redheaded girl he had met at work. They always seemed to be talking to each other even when they told everyone they were ‘on a break’ like they supposedly were now. 

“Were you talking to your giiiirlfriend?” Theon asked in a sing songy voice.

Jon looked up from his phone, “Fighting is more like it- what do you want Greyjoy?”

“None of the girls at the party wanted anything to do with me.” Theon complained, resting his head against the door frame and letting out a whine.

“No shock there you are wasted. How much did you drink?” Jon asked.

Theon disregarded Jon’s question and instead chose to speak. “Anyways I was thinking you don’t have a date and I don’t have a date so maybe we could….”

“Oh no- no no hell no. Not in a million years Greyjoy.” Jon told him, his face bright red as he thought about just how embarrassing this all was.

“Oh come on I’m here alone and you’re here alone. I mean as far as last resorts go you aren't’ the worst looking guy at this party.” Theon told him as if that was some sort of compliment.

Jon gave Theon his best glare, a mixture of brooding and pure anger. Even the drunken man was able to get the point and lifted his hands in surrender. “Yeesh fine see if I ever ask you to be my drunk last resort again, Jon.”

 

& 1: Greywind

Theon left Jon’s room and headed down the hall to Robb’s room. He let himself in and saw the room to be rather empty except for one person. Theon lit up as he walked over to the bed.

“Greywind!” He called out before wrapping his arms around the dog in a hug. The dog started to lick the man’s face, tail wagging as he did. “You aren’t going to reject me are you, boy?”

Greywind barked before licking Theon’s face even more.

Theon smiled and nuzzled his face up against the dog’s fur. “What a good boy. You’re my favorite person Greywind.” He cuddled up to the dog, closing his eyes and falling asleep against the dog.


End file.
